


Two Are Better Than One

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual spanking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, NSFW, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with Bucky & Steve





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a polyamorous relationship AND anal sex… please be kind. Fic inspired by the fan art below from the amazingly talented artist kevinwada on Tumblr.

You watch your two lovers as they trade war stories with some of America’s finest Generals, Sergeants, and retired veterans; old and new, alien and human. Even from across the room, you can see the twinkle or darkness in their eyes; it all depends which story they’re telling. Which, judging by the way Steve just clapped his best friend on the shoulder and laughed, it was a very good story. Every once in awhile, one of them meets your gaze and winks, which never fails to make your stomach flop lazily.

Leaning back against against the mahogany-framed window, you sip the whiskey -neat- and step out from the golden heels Bucky insisted you wear. They were gold, strappy with thin heels, dainty, and accompanied your dress wonderfully. It was red, sequined, and hugged your curves as if it were a second skin. With a plunging neckline, and almost your entire back bare, Steve and Bucky are not the only men whose attention you gain. Even a few of the women can’t help but stare at you lustfully.

Your glass is almost empty when Clint asks you to dance. He says, “I won’t step on your toes,” when you try and decline. With your hand on his arm, he leads you to the center where he pulls you close and starts swaying to the romantic lyrics of ‘Unchained Melody’. While Elvis Presley’s version is amazing, you are absolutely in love **_[this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dqiiyq2xrSI0&t=ZmQ0MWJhZTU2NTZhNTYxYTU0NmYxYjg0MjZlMjg1NzM3NTgwNDA0NCxWTlhCU3hDVw%3D%3D&b=t%3ACfmOVX62N1SvYXISFQBhgQ&m=1) _** version.

Clint, whether he knows it or not, starts humming along, his chest vibrates nicely under your hand, which he holds in his. At the climax of the song, Clint dips you, his hand on the small of your back -and the grip you have on his shoulder- prevents you from falling. Your head lolls back and your left thigh brushes up his before stopping on his hip. Yes, you are in a relationship with both Bucky and Steve, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun with Clint. Besides, he is married to the love of his life who just so happens to be sitting at the table next to the dance floor; her hand on her swollen belly and a smirk that leaves you wondering if the addition of Clint isn’t out of the realm of possible.

Standing upright and breathing heavily, you push up to your toes and kiss his cheek, smirking against him when your eyes settle on the men you will be going home with tonight. Whether it’s the whiskey or the feeling of Clint pressed against you, you grow ballsy and whisper, “I’ll talk to them if your wife agrees.”

Clint’s rough hand digs into the small of your back and he nods, pressing his lips against the pulse point just below your ear. “She already did.”

Fuck. Things just got a lot more interesting.

You round Clint and, after grabbing your previously discarded shoes, head over to Bucky and Steve. Steve drops a kiss to your forehead, murmuring softly, “Have a nice dance?”

Bucky is behind you, cool metal hand playing along the seam against the small of your back. “Looked to us like you were having a lot of fun, doll,” his mouth is against your ear, sandpaper tone sending chills down your spine.

Thanks to the whiskey, dancing with Clint, and now being sandwiched between your men, you wanted nothing more than to lean back into Bucky, mold your back to his chest and pull Steve down by the scruff of his neck and suck on his perfectly plump bottom lip. You wanted to, but you didn’t do it. While being adventurous in your sex life is one thing, it’s something else entirely to engage in a threesome in a room full of strangers and friends.

Bottom lip between your teeth, you push up to your toes and latch your arm around Steve’s shoulders. “Take me home, sir.”

* * *

Back at the compound, the air conditioning feels like a blast of air from the Arctic against your flushed skin. It doesn’t matter that in a matter of minutes you’ll be in the apartment, you shrug into Steve’s navy suit jacket. He grabs your heels, you latch your arm in his, and Bucky drapes an arm on your shoulders. An elevator ride, two lefts, and a right later, you’re home, and the atmosphere changes so fast it makes your head spin.

After the door is closed and the lock is thrown, two things happen at once. Bucky tugs the jacket from your shoulders, using it as a restraint on your wrists behind your back while Steve grabs your hair and pulls, wrenching your head to the side. You hiss in surprise and pain, not-so-secretly loving the fact that your arousal starts to drip down your thighs.

Steve’s mouth is on yours in a bruising, teeth clashing, kiss that turns your insides to jelly. One of your hands is against Bucky’s gloriously thick, curved, rock-solid cock, and it does little to dampen your spirits. You groan into Steve’s mouth, pushing up to your toes as you grab Bucky through his dress slacks.

Thanks to Bucky’s nimble fingers, red satin and sequins pool at your feet. Those very same fingers cup your ass, squeezing tightly -tighter than humanly possible thanks to the vibranium- before sliding down between your legs. Thick, metal digits glide between your folds. With your hand against his cock and his mouth biting your shoulder, he spreads your lips as his fingers pull back, scraping the outer rim of your cunt. He repeats the movements again and again, dipping two metal fingers inside, going no deeper than the tips.

Steve’s hand and mouth are gone, but it’s only long enough to rid himself of the suit. Once the expensive silk suit is lying in a heap by the door, Steve watches as you kiss Bucky, shuddering and writhing against his hand.

With a hand tight on his cock, Steve grabs you by the scruff of your neck and rips you away from his best friend. “On your knees.”

The suit jacket restraints fall away and your knees hit the carpet. Just the sight of it; Steve’s weeping cock-head, dark red and wide, makes you salivate. You flick your tongue over the tip, swallowing the bittersweet beads of pre-cum greedily. His cock is hot against your lips and throbbing in your hand, the thick vein on the underside pulsing in time with his heart. He’s in your mouth, at the back of your throat, and his hands are in your hair, pulling you further down his cock with every tug. You’re gagging, but it’s only for a moment until you relax your throat and breathe through your nose. You whine when he pulls away, desperately missing the heavy drag of his cock on your tongue and the bite of ginger curls on your nose and chin.

Bucky’s hand is on your head and he’s turning you towards him. “My turn, doll,” he rasps. He’s more vocal as he fucks your mouth and throat, grinding out your name as you choke on his cock, telling you what a good little girl you are, how he can’t wait to fuck you until you can’t see straight. Your hands are on his thick thighs, nails drawing blood from the crescent-shaped cuts, and the rush of blood in your ears is almost drowned out by the wet, sucking sounds of his cock in your mouth.

Steve is in front of you with a damp paper towel and he’s wiping away the streaked mascara as you gasp for air. “That’s a good girl. Come on, let’s go upstairs.”

It’s Bucky that carries you up to the bedroom, kissing your temple and forehead, pulling in deep breaths of your vanilla shampoo . Once inside, he lays you on the California king-sized bed, the quilt and sheets at the end of the bed and since it was normal for the three of you to fall asleep almost immediately after, several thick towels lay spread on the mattress.

You’re on your back when Steve appears at the end of the bed. He’s looking at you with dark eyes and pumping his cock languidly, swirling his thumb around the tip as your tongue had downstairs. The bed dips as Bucky climbs on. He lies next to you and starts kissing you. His lips and tongue are gentle, savoring the taste of the previously drunken whiskey that accompanies the taste of cum on your tongue. You groan into the kiss when the cold sting of metal bites into the tender skin of your breasts. Your back arches off the bed, you tangle your hand in his hair, and you hook a leg over his hip, tugging him against you. He’s rutting against you, covering his thick cock with your slick.

You break away long enough to beg, “Bucky, please fuck me.”

Bucky rolls you to your back and covers you with his body. Your legs fall open and he’s opening them wider, pushing them deep into the mattress with every roll of his body. Just when you think you can’t take it anymore, Bucky drives into you, bottoming out with a grind of his pelvis on yours. You cringe, shouting in pain and dig your nails deep into his back.

Steve’s mouth is by your ear and he whispers, “It’s ok, doll. It’ll feel amazing in a minute.” Of course it will, this is not the first time Bucky is anything but gentle, but giving you praise and reassurance was something that the three of you love.

You turn to Steve as Bucky begins to move, his cock slowly dragging out of your cunt until only the tip remains. He drives into you and, as a groan bubbles in your throat, your eyes roll back. You are so full, that it feels as if you’re being ripped apart from the inside out. Steve stays crouched by your side, whispering soft and gentle reassurances in your ear, and kisses your face.

Bucky’s mouth is on your breasts, marking you with his teeth and lips, metal and flesh fingers digging into your hips and sides. “She’s so fucking tight, Steve.”

“Of course she is, she’s a good girl like that. Aren’t you, doll?” Steve’s tongue is in your mouth before you can answer and he’s growling against your tongue as he sucks it into his mouth.

Steve slides his hand between your breasts and down your belly as his best friend pushes up, giving Steve room to find your clit. Bucky is growling, pounding you into the mattress as Steve assaults the throbbing bundle of nerves. It feels like lava is scorching through your veins as you cum on Bucky’s cock. You want him to join you, but you know he won’t, he wants to save it for when both he and Steve are fucking you at the same time. His chest is heaving as he rolls away, metal hand squeezing the head of his cock, holding off his orgasm until later.

With your heart hammering in your chest and bursts of static in your ears, Steve rolls you to your stomach and pulls you to him; knees perched on the edge of the bed, your ass high in the air. Before you know what’s happening, Steve slaps your ass. You cry out and push back, seeking out more of his touch.

“You like that, don’t you?”

You whine pitifully. “Yes, sir.”

He caresses the reddening skin before slapping it again, and again, and again. Just when you think he’s done, he surprises you with a slap to your cunt, leaving you shrieking and writhing at the pleasurable sting. The wide head of Steve’s cock is pushing in, slower and gentler than Bucky did.

“What do you want, doll?”

When his cum-slicked thumb circles your asshole, you whimper. “I want you to fuck me, sir.”

In the blink of an eye, Steve’s demeanor changes and he slams into you with a snarl. You bury your face in the bed and cry out. Steve is relentless, his thrusts tight and controlled as he fucks you, his balls slap your clit and every time they do, it pulls a moan from deep within.

You try telling Steve that you’re going to cum, but you don’t get the chance; it hits you like a runaway train. As you’re shouting and pulsing around Steve’s cock, he dips his thumb into your hole, stroking it gently, feeling the drag of his cock through the thin flesh, knowing exactly what it’s doing to you. You’re not even sure you’re breathing at this point, all you know is that you feel like one giant nerve ending and Steve is sending you into overdrive.

With a feral snarl, Steve pulls out and smacks your ass again. You fall to your side where Bucky peppers your face with kisses as you gasp for air. He’s stroking your hair, telling you, “Good girl. We’re almost done, baby doll.”

You feel vaguely like a rag doll as Steve pulls you off the bed and kisses you thoroughly. His hands are on your thighs and he’s lifting you off the floor while Bucky repositions himself on the bed; back against the headboard, legs drawn up, heels planted in the mattress; all while spreading lube on his cock.

Steve sets you between Bucky’s thighs, watching as his best friend works with you until you’re straddling his lap and his cock is pressing into your tight hole. Feeling like a rag doll has many benefits, one of them being your body is already loose and slightly prepared for this. With Bucky’s hands on your hips, you pull in slow, deliberate breaths as he fills you. Bucky is moaning as he bounces you on his cock, slowly, working the lube back and forth until finally, chestnut curls are biting into your ass.

You’re leaning back against Bucky, hands on the bed by his hips, shoulder blades against his chest when he’s whispering in your ear, “You got a sweet ass, doll,” before nipping at your neck. He’s working you up and down on his cock, gasping every time you clench around him, the intense desire surging through you a million miles a minute. You’re so very full, but your pussy is aching for Steve as it clamps down around nothing, the opaque cum spilling down onto Bucky’s balls. Steve has his bottom lip between his teeth and he’s staring at you with dark eyes as he strokes himself in time with you and Bucky. Without a word, he kneels on the bed and moves between your legs. The wide head of his cock is at your entrance and your chest is heaving in anticipation.

“Fuck me, sir,” you manage to rasp.

There’s no way to describe the feeling of being filled with two cocks, there just isn’t. All you know is that you love it. Every inch of their thick cocks in your ass and cunt. The way one cock curves left and the other curves right. How they drag against the other while one pushes and the other pulls. It’s in the way they each grunt when they hit home, when they can’t drive into you further. It’s how your senses are assaulted with the wet, sucking sounds of sex, the smell of cum-tainted sweat, callouses like sandpaper on your skin. All of it -and so much more- that you can’t pin-point.

You’re cumming fast and hard, your toes are curling and your knuckles are turning white as it tears you apart from the inside out; screaming noiselessly when Steve flicks your clit. Both men are quick to follow suit; Bucky first, then Steve. They’re grunting and cursing, almost in sync, their cum mixing with yours as it leaks out, spreading onto the towel below.

Steve, hissing the entire time, withdraws first and heads into the bathroom to clean up. While he’s in there, you fall back against Bucky, writhing in his lap as he begins to soften. You turn your head and kiss him slowly, tangling your tongues together and moaning into his mouth as an unexpected aftershock rolls through you.

“Jesus, doll. Take it easy.” Bucky squeezes your hips before gently pulling you off of his lap. You fall to your side and snuggle into the pillows, giggling playfully as Bucky stands on unsteady legs.

Steve is behind you, lifting one leg so he can clean you from front to back. He gives your ass a play slap and you lift your hips so he can pull the thick towels off the bed. Both men are crawling onto the bed, pulling the blankets up as you give a loud yawn. Bucky is at your back, every inch of him flush against you and metal hand on your hip. Steve is in front, legs tangled with yours and he’s peppering kisses on your forehead.

Just before exhaustion settles in for the night, you remember the earlier conversation with Clint. “What do you guys think about sharing me with Clint?”They’re both silent and you can only imagine the way they’re discussing things without saying a word. Before the silence gets to you, Steve tucks a finger under your chin and pulls your face up.

“If it’s something you want, then yes.”

You smile into the kiss, sighing contentedly. “Yes, please.”


End file.
